


Epsilon

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: I don't really want to spoiler part B with Trish in Strange Life. It's just my imagination.





	

"Trish! I'm home!"

Trish was busy in the kitchen and cooking by herself while Rujul was out and helping Dante.

The demoness looked over her shoulder to see the olive skinned detective and said, "Rooj, how are you doing? I was always wondering you would end being home late."

"No," he replied, "Dante's out with Lady on a dinner date at her apartment. He would back at his office by tomorrow morning, which is according to him."

She replied back, "Right. I understand now and see how it is."

The half-asura man was having a black box in his right coat pocket. He was unsure on wanting to propose the demoness after, before or during dinner. He doesn't want to wait at all for making a proposal to Trish. He loves her as much she loves him.

Trish asked him, "I know that you're allergic to pork for a couple of reasons, so I decided to have it in our dinner and substitute it with chicken. Is that okay?"

Rujul answered, "Sure. I'm good with chicken."

As the demoness was done cooking, she brought over the dinner plates and silverware along with the dinner to have it at the center of the table. The table was fairly small, yet they got the hang of it when Trish moved in with Rujul in his new home that is a two bedroom and two in a half bathroom house that overlooks the coastline in a quiet neighborhood.

They were having a chicken pie together at the table. Rujul still has his black box with a ring inside it. He became worried while he was eating.

Trish looked at Rujul as she stopped eating and asked, "Is there something wrong with the chicken I made?"

Rujul answered, "No. It's not about the chicken. I want to ask you something."

The demoness replied, "Ask away."

Rujul walked over to Trish's side of the table and on his one knee. She was startled by the realization of what was Rujul has been planning for her all along.

He pulled the box out from his pocket, opened it and asked, "Trish, will you marry me?"

Trish answered, "Yes."

Rujul puts the engagement ring on Trish's right ring finger, got up and kissed her on the lips.

The detective told her, "I love you."

The demoness responded back, "I love you too."


End file.
